Sebastian EXE: Gunshot's Awakening
Sebastian EXE: Gunshot's Awakening '''(simply abbreviated as '''GunAwake)''' '''is a video game, developed and published by Komiteka Games, Gunshot's Awakening was released in April 2009. Story The game takes several years place after Sebastian EXE: Unlimited Chronicle. Released on April 2009 Arica City recovers from the hard blow and confronts the economic crisis, however, in the most difficult times of humanity, again the city would be attacked. But on this occasion, the person who all rumored to be the one who saved the city, is now the new threat. His name, Sebastian EXE, the legendary Zombie Hunter. And now he is the new dictator that threatens the city. During his regime, I murdered anyone who got in his way and underestimated him. A person who could not believe what had happened, decided to search the city for a legend that could be the salvation of the citizens, a legend for The Vatican and forbidden. Her name was "Purifus", and Janne EXE, the bride of the new dictator, would use it to save him since she thinks she is being controlled After going through many difficulties and challenges, Janne EXE gets the "Purifus" and decides to face his beloved in the Establecement Evil Going through difficult times, Janne arrives at the teacher's room known as Balcony of Illusions, there he finds Sebastian and challenges him to a battle to free him from his control. After defeating him and revealing the identity of the person who owns it, he discovers that it is Mr. T., the arch-enemy of Sebastian EXE who, after defeating him, vague with his soul until he seized the body of his rival and possessed a strange darkness, But his goal was to seize the body of the newcomer Janne EXE's wizard and thus re-incarnate as he did with the sorceress Elizabeth, however this fails because to do so, needs to lodge in a body of virgin sorceress. After this hard battle against the evil spirit, Janne uses the Purifus to maximum level, join his four elements and thus finish with Mr. T., after that, people decide to ban Sebastian for what happened, so he accepts And leaves the city, meanwhile, Janne suffers an exhaustion of its own power when using it in a maximum power, now it becomes indisposed until its body can support again this forbidden spell. Now the months pass and the city is again attacked, with a Zombie Hunter banished and another without power to attack, the city was completely defenseless, the attack on this occasion is more massive than other times, burning populations, seizing universities and causing disasters Everywhere, but now the one who comes into action is Sebastian, who despite the advent of his exile, renegade returns to save his city. During the attack, Sebastian EXE fails and is badly injured, the enemies remove their main weapon from the Key Whip and nothing can do to defend themselves. Walking agonically he arrives at the cathedral where Janne EXE and Ina-chan were waiting for him to help him, delivering a new weapon called the Gunshot, this weapon is only occupied with the user's faith and the balance of his soul, for Sebastian EXE. There was no problem. Although this was the first time anyone could use this weapon. Now with this new weapon, Sebastian EXE must fight against the forces of the underworld and thus return the peace to his Arica City External links *Komiteka Games entry *Download link from MediaFire Category:Gunshot's Saga games Category:Fan Games Category:Komiteka Games